¿Así?
by Frankie Monstar
Summary: Sonic y Amy son buenos amigos, aún si ella tiene sentimientos "no correspondidos" por él. "Antes de dormir siempre pienso en ella, que me abraza y que nos besamos apasionadamente." "¿Y por qué me cuentas eso?" "Tú siempre quieres saber qué tengo en la mente." One-Shot.


_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA/Archie Comics.**_

Sonic y Amy eran amigos de toda la vida. Tenían el mismo círculo de amigos, y se llevaban bastante bien los dos, aún si de vez en cuando Amy mostraba sentimientos que Sonic no correspondía. Sonic, en cambio, estaba enamorado de otra chica, muy popular y afamada, que tenía por nombre Sally Acorn.

Sonic, de veintidós años y de púas azules, se quedaba sin palabras con tal solo ver las piernas de la hermosa Sally, la mujer con la que soñaba todas las noches, que vivía frente al departamento de Sonic. El erizo le hablaba de ella a Amy, una chica de diecinueve años, bajita y con problemas temperamentales.

"Antes de dormir siempre pienso en ella, que me abraza y que nos besamos apasionadamente."

"¿Y por qué me cuentas eso?" le preguntaba Amy, irritada en su interior, pero manteniendo un exterior calmado.

"Tú siempre quieres saber qué tengo en la mente," le contestó Sonic, "además, me debes el favor que te hice al enseñarte ese par de truquillos de defensa personal."

"Anda, si hubiera sabido que me lo ibas a restregar por la cara cada vez que pudieras, le hubiera pedido el favor a Knuckles o a Shadow, no a ti. Pero, igual, te lo agradezco." Se detuvo un segundo, dudando si decir o no lo que tenía en mente, "Pero, ¿por qué no sueñas con besarme a mi?"

La pregunta era honesta, pero la hizo pasar por broma con un par de risas.

"Sabes que estoy enamorado de otra mujer, lo siento, es culpa de Cupido."

"¿Pero qué tiene Sally que no tenga yo?" preguntaba Amy tratando de disimular su interés por él, aunque era imposible.

"¡Es que tenemos tanto en común! No lo vas a creer, ¡pero a ella también le gustan los chili dogs! Y estamos suscritos a la misma revista de deportes, y cuando voy a entrenar en estadios, ella va con sus amigas. A veces pienso que le gusto pero no se atreve a decírmelo. ¿Tú crees que eso pase?"

"Sí pasa, tenlo por seguro." Decía Amy suspirando y lamentando no ser tan perfecta como Sally parecía ser. "Pero… ¿qué tal si ese amor no es correspondido?"

"Cuando quieres conquistar a una chica todo se puede. Sé que no tendría problema con eso" aseveró Sonic.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" Amy cuestionaba.

"¿Qué me recomiendas? ¿A ti qué te gustaría que hicieran por ti?"

"Me gustaría que un chico me llevara a cenar a un bonito restaurante, que me abrazara y besara, que me hiciera vibrar en cada momento. Que yo supiera que él es mi otra mitad y que no existe nadie más que yo en el mundo…" relataba con voz soñadora y suspiros la joven erizo.

Sonic rió.

"Paso por paso, ¿cómo podría conquistarla?"

"¡Cancela tu suscripción a la revista! Así pueden compartir la revista y tener un motivo del cual hablar, también pueden compartir internet" le recomendó Rose.

Sonic comenzó a pedirle consejos sobre cómo conquistar a una chica, porque nunca había tenido novia. Siempre había sido un chico de espíritu libre, que no quería estar atado, y además tenía muchas cosas más de qué preocuparse. Por más ridículo que sonase, esto a Amy le resultaba encantador.

Él hizo lo que ella le recomendó dos días después de la plática, cuando se armó de valor; aprendió de memoria lo que iba a decir y procuró que no le ganaran los nervios. Sabía la hora en que Sally salía a pasear por el parque y en ese momento salió a platicar con ella.

"Hola, Sally… He notado que te suscribes a la misma revista que yo. Por lo que pensaba que la podíamos compartir y ahorrarnos la mitad en suscripción."

"Claro, es una idea brillante." Respondió la ardilla con una sonrisa impecable.

"Y podríamos hacer lo mismo con el internet…" añadió en seguida el erizo.

"Por supuesto, justamente estaba pensando en hacer algunos 'recortes' para ahorrar, ¿por qué no salimos en la noche a tomar un café y lo platicamos?" propuso Sally, "¿A qué hora estás disponible?"

"¿A las seis y media te parecería bien? ¿En el Café 'Heaven's Night'?"

"Perfecto." Dijo finalmente la pelirroja antes de despedirse para continuar con su paseo, dejando a Sonic pensando en lo increíble que era su suerte.

El erizo no sabía si declararle su amor aquella tarde. Así que lo consultó con Amy antes de ir a su encuentro con la mujer de sus sueños.

"¿Confesarle tu amor? ¿Cuál amor? ¡Tú sólo la deseas!" le dijo Amy enojada, no podía ocultar el color rojizo de sus mejillas y el temblor de sus manos. Ella pensaba que él nunca se atrevería a coquetearle a Sally o que ella no le haría caso.

"¡No te enojes! Si no me quieres escuchar, sólo dímelo" le dijo Sonic asombrado, con los ojos más abiertos y sin una sonrisa.

"Está bien, no te preocupes. Es que ando estresada." Dijo Amy respirando hondo en un intento de tranquilizarse.

"Escuché que Shadow anda bastante solitario desde que Rouge y Knuckles se hicieron novios, tal vez deberías salir con él…" le sugirió.

"Sí, ¡necesito una cita urgente!" rió Amy. Luego miró a Sonic con tristeza cuando él salió para reunirse con Acorn.

Amy se sintió culpable de darle ideas, su imaginación la había traicionado.

Al día siguiente, Sonic había ido a tomar el almuerzo a casa de Amy, dónde le platicó qué había ocurrido en su primera cita.

"Llegué y ella estaba ahí, aun cuando quise llegar cinco minutos antes para esconder el ramo de rosas que le compre. Estoy seguro que me sonrojé. Tardamos hablando de nuestras vidas. Hasta que cuando estábamos los dos solos, antes de que cierren la cafetería, ¡ella me besó!"

Amy abrió los ojos y la boca de la sorpresa.

Sally Acorn y Sonic the Hedgehog se habían besado.

Después de un segundo de silencio, Amy preguntó, "¿Cómo te besó? ¿Así?"

Y apasionadamente tomó los labios de Sonic y lo besó por un minuto, con la esperanza que eso haría que dejara de amar a Sally y pasara su afecto hacia ella.

Él estaba atónito, no sabía qué le estaba pasando a Amy Rose.

"Ahora vuelvo, te veo más tarde," le dijo Sonic, y se fue sin decir más.

Al otro día, Tails le informó a Amy que Sonic se había ido junto con Sally, que no sabía a dónde.

Y ya no volvió a ver al erizo, ni si quiera pudo despedirse de él; pero al menos le dio un beso.

* * *

_¡Hola, gente bonita! He regresado de mi largo viaje por los lejanos lares europeos, pero ya estoy de vuelta, sin energías para hacer nada, pero haciendo cosas de cualquier manera._

_...¿Qué? ¡No me miren así! SonAmy es mi OTP (One True Pairing) también, pero... bueno... un final "no muy feliz" de vez en cuando no hace mal, ¿o sí? Hehehe..._

_Ahora que está hecho, regresaré a ver Doctor Who por lo que me queda de vida, gracias._

_Si tienen algo que decir, ya sea una crítica constructiva, correcciones, o sólo un comentario cualquiera, ¡dejen un review! ¡Todos son muy apreciados y son recibidos con un gran abrazo de oso!_

_¡Hasta luego!_


End file.
